


Turn the music up

by interstellarstorms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarstorms/pseuds/interstellarstorms
Summary: Sam doesn't like to think about Hell.A very short something written in the car over a year ago that I found
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Turn the music up

Sam doesn’t like to think about Hell. 

It’s not as if people haven’t given him the opportunities. He remembers Jody placing her hand on his knee at dinner one night after things went back to normal (well, normal-ish), and while it had taken an embarrassing amount of effort not to cry when she’d told him she would be there for him if he ever needed to talk, he hadn’t been able to confide in her. Cas wasn’t the best with words or feelings, but he’d done more than enough when he took on the memories himself. Sam had cried over that one, though nobody else knew that. And Dean would never admit it, but it might have benefited them both if they had that little heart to heart one day, and yet Sam doubted that it would ever happen. 

He’s sitting in the car and Dean probably thinks he’s asleep but he can’t keep his mind quiet. 

The blood dripped like tears and the tears fell like blood. 

He can feel his heart rising in his chest and he turns the music up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being absent for so long. I've been in and out of facilities for mental illnesses again and had no will to write. But I'm back now, and I just started something new last night that I'm excited to keep working on. Also, give me feedback on whether you would like more to this! I'm considering adding on to it, or doing more like it


End file.
